


What's a Kiss Between Bros?

by staycoolstaykind



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Panic, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staycoolstaykind/pseuds/staycoolstaykind
Summary: A poorly timed dream and aggressive morning wood have Mark wondering if maybe, just maybe, he's into guys. Yukhei is happy to help him run an experiment to find out for sure.





	What's a Kiss Between Bros?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salda/gifts).

There’s a stain on Mark’s ceiling in the shape of a face. If he stares at it just right - head a little bit twisted, eyes half closed - it almost looks like his gym coach from his freshman year of high school. It has the same grimace to its mouth, the same judgemental expression. He’s about to tilt his head in the other direction to see what happens to the face then when Yukhei screws his fingers in deep, and all Mark can do is close his eyes and shout. 

“You sure you haven’t done this before?” Yukhei asks from where he’s sitting between Mark’s thighs, smirking up at him as he twists and thrusts his fingers. He looks incredible. Damn near edible in his boxers and a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, the muscles in his arms shifting with every press in. “You’re opening up so fucking well.”

Mark throws his arm over his face, more to hide his blush than anything else. “Shut up,” he mumbles, though there’s no real heat to his words. “I can’t...fuck Yukhei, your fingers feel so _good_.”

Ducking down, Yukhei smears an affectionate kiss to the inside of Mark’s thigh. He nibbles at the thin skin there, sucking soft bruises that Mark will wonder over later. “And this is just a taste,” he says, low and deep. His eyes are glittering, inky black though Mark can just make out flecks of gold in his irises. “Next time I’m going to fuck you. It’ll blow your fucking mind.”

Mark laughs breathlessly, and soon they fall into an easy silence interrupted only by the slick sounds of Yukhei’s fingers pressing in deep and the soft sounds that fall from Mark’s lips. Yukhei finds something inside of him that feels particularly good and Mark’s breath punches from his lungs in a short burst, unable to control the way he writhes against the sweat-damp sheets. 

“M’getting close,” he warns, choking on his words as he forces them out. “Shit Yukhei, I’m going to-“

Yukhei’s hand speeds up, each clever twist of his wrist driving Mark closer to the edge. The pressure is insane. It’s like hurtling towards a cliff side, and no matter how hard you dig your heels you can’t stop it. “Come on Mark,” he growls, so uncharacteristically demanding. “Come on babe, let go.”

Mark throws his head back, lips parted on a harsh cry. He’s coming, fuck, he’s coming, he’s coming—

He wakes with a rough cry, sheets tangles around his calves as he sits up, heart racing. There’s barely a moment to register what’s going on before Mark is coming, shooting so hard that some of his own spend ends up in his chin, streaking across his lips.

It takes a long time to calm down, especially since the haze of sleep only makes the post-orgasmic confusion worse. His brain puts itself back online piece by piece, slowly, but finally he’s able to look around the dark room and process what just happened. 

He wipes the come off of his face, mouth twisting into a confused frown. “What...the fuck?”

-

Mark has been staring into his bowl of cereal for twenty minutes now, brain a million miles away as the marshmallows start to get soggy and the milk starts to turn an odd sort of green colour. Occasionally he’ll take a bite, but the movements are robotic, his body on autopilot. 

He can’t stop thinking about that dream.

Mark knows it’s plenty normal to be attracted to guys. That’s all well and good, he’s got plenty of gay friends and he’s never given their sexuality a second thought. The problem is that he dreamed about Yukhei. Yukhei, with his loud voice and wide smile and big hands. Yukhei, who Mark has shared an apartment with for six months now, after sharing a dorm room for even longer. Yukhei, who he should definitely not be thinking about in that way.

The beginnings of an existential crisis are beginning to stir low in his gut. Mark dutifully tries to stomp them down, to think about anything other than what might be a blossoming sexual attraction to his best friend. Because the more he thinks about it the less it feels like a dream and the more it feels like a premonition.

“What did your cereal do to offend you, man? You’re staring into your bowl like it owes you money.”

Mark looks up with a jolt as Yukhei walks into the room, cheeks immediately turning a bright, vivid pink. He gulps down the mouthful of Lucky Charms he’d been chewing on, staring at his roommate with wide, wild eyes. “Huh? What? I mean no, I’m fine, I’m cool. Cereal can’t talk.”

Real smooth, Mark Lee. 

Luckily Yukhei is about as chill as a human being can get. He merely laughs and grabs an apple off the counter, crunching into it as he sinks into a chair across from Mark. From the looks of it he’s been awake for a while. His eyes are too focused for him to have just crawled out of bed. Yukhei is practically non-functioning first thing in the morning, to see him this chipper means he’s been up for at least an hour. He looks...good. Handsome. His shirt is off and his sweatpants are slung low over his hips, and Mark almost groans at the knowledge that yeah, he finds Yukhei totally hot. This wasn’t just a dream, this was an _awakening_.

Mark shoves another bite of cereal in his mouth and tries not to eye him curiously. The Dream - capitalized in his head for dramatic emphasis - replays again and again, a constant loop of moaning and panting and waking up with a jolt just in time to come on his own face. It’s making it increasingly hard to be chill with Yukhei right there, completely unaware that Mark - his best bro, a guy he trusts - is totally objectifying him. 

“Okay yeah, you’re being weird,” Yukhei says, voice cutting through the silence once more. “Come on man, tell me what’s going on.”

The dilemma is that he can’t lie to Yukhei. Their friendship has been carefully nurtured and cultivated into something epic, which often means that one knows what the other is thinking without a word. Mark sighs, letting his head fall to the table with a dull thud. “I can’t, it’s so fucking embarrassing.”

Yukhei scoffs, reaching over to ruffle his hair. “As if that’s ever stopped us. We’re both weird as hell. Now spill.”

Dragging himself back up, Mark lets himself consider telling Yukhei the truth. What could possibly go wrong? Other than completely freaking out his best friend and roommate, severing their epic bond and losing him forever. But other than that, what would be the harm?

He decides to tell Yukhei a modified version of the story. A part of him needs to get it off of his chest, no matter how mortifying it may end up being. And it’s his only real option to get Yukhei off of his back. Case! Off of his case. He’s not imagining Yukhei draped over his back as he—

“I had a dream last night,” he blurts out, face blazing hot. “A gay dream. And it’s sort of fucking me up, that’s never happened to me before. 

Yukhei stairs at him thoughtfully, carefully studying Mark’s face. When Mark doesn’t continue he huffs a small laugh, shrugging. “Is that it? Man we all have gay dreams at some point in our life, I don’t think it necessarily makes you gay. Dreams are weird, they don’t really care what you’re into.” He takes another bite of his apple, wiping the juice from his chin with the back of his hand. “I’ve had more than my fair share, trust me.”

If only that could put Mark’s mind at ease. He shakes his head, twisting his hands together in his lap as nerves settle heavy in his stomach like a lead weight. “Problem is, I started thinking about it and realized...maybe...I might be? Into guys?”

“Oh.” That catches Yukhei off guard. His eyes go wide, apple held midair on the way to his mouth. There’s a long pause before he answers, slooowly bringing the fruit back down to the table. “I mean...you know that’s okay, right? It’s not that big of a deal.”

Unfortunately, in the extra thirteen seconds it takes Yukhei to answer, Mark has spiraled. He hides his face in his hands, body starting to tremble as he starts to consider the implications of what this all means. “My parents are going to freak,” he chokes, squeezing his eyes tight as he tries to keep his tears at bay. “Oh man they’re going to freak out so bad.”

Mark is seconds away from properly losing it when warm, steady arms wrap around his waist, pulling him down and into Yukhei’s kneeling body. He hadn’t even heard his roommate move beside him, too caught up in his own misery and confusion. For a brief moment he thinks of the dream and he’s about to push away, but Yukhei squeezes him firmly and all of his anxiety stops in its tracks. 

“Mark, you’re getting wild,” Yukhei says in a commanding voice Mark has never heard from his before, palm sliding in smooth circles along Mark’s back. He smells like toothpaste and whatever fragrance he was wearing the day before, and the overwhelming “Yukhei” of it all starts to calm Mark down. “You know that even if your parents freak out, they’ll be fine in two months. And we’ll all have your back. Johnny and Jaehyun have been together for years and they’re doing great, right? And Kun and Ten?” He snorts, laughing. “Shit, our gay friends are the only ones who seem to have their shit figured out.”

He pulls back, face serious. “And you know if anyone says a word to you about it I’ll kick their ass. So breathe, it’s all going to be okay. You don’t need an answer for yourself right this very moment.”

Mark lets out a long, slow, shuddering breath. His head spins a bit as he pulls back from where he’s crushed against Yukhei’s chest, and it takes a few more gulps of air until the dizziness fades. “You’re right. You’re totally right. I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I freaked out.”

“You’re kind of twitchy, I get it,” Yukhei teases, his ability to joke about something so huge putting Mark even more at ease. He helps Mark back into his seat before getting back to his own chair, rescuing his apple from where it’s rolled to the edge of the table. “Now eat your cereal, you’re going to be late for your chem lab.”

-

“How goes the gay crisis?”

Mark looks up from his third replay of Breath of the Wild, pausing the game before a Bokoblin can get any ideas and club his head in. As he tosses the controller to the side Yukhei flops onto the couch next to him, body still warm from the humid summer day outside. It’s Tuesday, which means he’s just getting back from his Early Childhood Education class. His cheeks are a bit red from the sun and his eyes are bright, and Mark’s stomach does a weird sort of flip.

“I knew it wouldn’t be long until you were joking about it,” Mark sighs, reaching forward to grab his Red Bull from the table.

“Yeah well. I gave you a whole week. Besides, the more we joke about it the less awkward it is,” Yukhei reasons. “Seriously though, what’s going on with it? How are you doing?”

A whole week. It’s been a whole week of agonizing over this, poking at his potential feelings for Yukhei like it’s an open wound that he can’t leave well enough alone. For being a quiet, uneventful seven days he feels like he’s been in constant turmoil, each minute that passes bringing some new revelation about his feelings for his roommate. It’s been awful.

Mark knows full well he’s not going to get out of talking about this. When Yukhei has something on his mind he pursues it until it’s done, no matter how awkward Mark gets or how much he tries to squirm his way out of it. On one hand it makes them address any problems they have like adults, on the other it makes them address any problems they have like adults. Sometimes Mark doesn’t feel like being an adult, okay? He heaves a sigh, taking his glasses off to rub at his eyes. “I don’t know. The weird thing is, it’s not dudes in general. There’s just one that I know I’m into, but it’ll never turn into anything so what’s the point in getting stressed about it?”

Yukhei leans forward, eyes bright with the potential for gossip. “Who is it?”

“No one you know,” Mark insists, voice firm to get the message across that he won’t be disclosing the identity of his dream man. He puts his glasses back on, blinking a few times to clear his vision. “But like. It’s only him. And yeah, I think he’s hot, but I also like his personality. So I don’t know if that makes me gay or if...you know.”

Snatching Mark’s Red Bull, Yukhei steals a sip. “You know bisexuality is a thing, yeah?”

“Yes, Yukhei, I know bisexuality is a thing,” Mark sighs. “Do we have to talk semantics when I’m in crisis?”

“Always,” Yukhei says with a nod. “So you can’t tell if you’re actually into dudes or just into this guy. Why don’t you find some rando hookup at some party this weekend and see how it goes? Jackson Wang is never not throwing a party, I’ll text him and see what’s going on. Maybe you just need to get it out of your system.”

Mark blushes at the mere idea. He’s no virgin, but he’s not exactly confident enough to go cruising for guys at some kegger. “I’m not great at casual hookups. I’m not...sexy enough for that.” This is mortifying, but it’s something they both know to be true. He doesn’t have the same sense of self-confidence as his roommate. “I’m sure it’ll just...go away, it’ll be fine.”

Yukhei is silent for a long moment, staring at the pause screen on the TV though he’s clearly thinking about something much deeper than Zelda and her plight. Finally he shrugs, turning to face Mark with a resolute expression. “I’ll do it, then.”

There’s a short period of time where Mark is sure he’s misheard. There’s no way Yukhei can have offered what it sounds like he just offered. But judging by the look on his face he’s said exactly what Mark thinks he heard, and he means it, too. 

“Yukhei, are you...you’re not funny,” Mark splutters, cheeks so hot that he can feel the burn when he lifts his hands to cover his face. “Dude this is serious, crisis mode, remember?”

“I’m not messing with you,” Yukhei says. “You’re my best bro, right? And this is exactly the sort of shit friends do for each other. You need to figure out if you’re actually into sleeping with guys or if your dreams are just fucking with you. So let me blow you. You might not even get hard, right? And that’ll answer your question right there.”

Mark wants to die. It’s not like Yukhei could actually help him differentiate between the two when he _is_ the guy from his dream, but Mark can’t exactly say that out loud. “Have you...have you even hooked up with guys before?”

That earns him a sharp bark of laughter. “So many Mark. Seriously, so many. I’m an equal opportunity stud.” Yukhei wiggles his eyebrows, leaning into Mark’s personal space. “So? Want to try it? If you don’t like it we’ll just move on, it doesn’t have to be some huge awkward thing.”

There are fourteen million reasons why this is a bad idea. Fourteen million reasons why he should turn and run, shut himself in his bedroom and pretend this never happened. Not a single one of those fourteen million reasons pop into his mind. Instead he nods dumbly, eyes wide behind his glasses as he seals his own fate. 

“Cool.” Yukhei wastes no time. He immediately sets his foot against the coffee table, nearly sending everything on top of it scattering as he pushes it out of the way before scrambling to kneel between Mark’s feet. 

Mark yelps, immediately closing his knees in surprise. “Now?”

Yukhei looks confused, glancing between Mark and the TV screen behind him. “Would you...rather play Zelda?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Mark shrugs, trying to take a deep breath and convince himself to relax. “I guess not. Sorry, I’m just. Like I said, I’m not great at this sort of stuff.”

Large hands lift to touch Mark’s legs, Yukhei’s palms sliding gently along his thighs. His skin is warm through the denim of Mark’s jeans, and oddly enough it actually does work to calm him down. He takes a shaking breath, letting his legs fall open to Yukhei can scoot closer. 

“There you go,” Yukhei coos, running his fingertips up and down the worn denim. “See? You’re already doing awesome.” He leans in, eyes trained on Mark’s face as he presses a kiss just inside his left knee, mouthing a bit at the fabric. “That okay?” His lips are so fucking pillowy, it’s overwhelming to see the way they pout and press against Mark’s leg. There’s a good chance Mark is going to come in his pants before they even get to anything good. 

Mark nods, sighing softly. It’s been a week since his dream and he sort of can’t believe this is really, truly happening. He thought he’d just bury he’s feelings, never to be considered again. “Can I like...touch you?” he asks meekly. He’s not sure what the rules are, what he should or shouldn’t do. All he knows is that his cock is already starting to fill, twitching to life in his boxers. 

“Of course you can touch me,” Yukhei says with a laugh. “The whole point of this is to make you feel good, man. Do what feels right. And if you don’t like it? Tell me to stop and I’ll stop, and we’ll go get nachos or something. Sound good?”

“Sounds good,” Mark agrees, hoping Yukhei doesn’t notice the way his voice shakes. He moves his hands slowly to Yukhei’s hair, working his fingers through the silky strands. It feels incredible. Yukhei’s hair is soft and lush, sliding through his fingertips like silk as Mark’s strokes down to the base of his skull. Yukhei makes a soft noise of satisfaction, seemingly pleased that Mark has chosen to be an active participant instead of just hanging on for the ride. 

Mark lifts his hips as Yukhei reaches for the waistband of his pants, shivering as he’s exposed to the cool air of the AC. Immediately Yukhei pets his thighs again, soothing his trembling flesh. “You’re so pretty Mark,” he sighs. “Is it weird that I’ve sort of wanted to do this for a while?”

“What?” Mark whimpers, choosing to ignore how Yukhei called him pretty. “You have?”

“Oh yeah,” Yukhei laughs, leaning in to trail kisses along the inside of Mark’s thigh. “Is that awful? I don’t think you’re supposed to objectify your best friend like that,” he adds, but from the grin on his face Mark can tell that he’s not really bothered. 

Swallowing hard, Mark scrapes together enough courage to respond as his boxers are yanked down and tossed aside. “You can objectify me all you want.” 

Yukhei’s gaze flick up, something curious behind them. “Yeah?”

Mark nods, scraping his teeth over his bottom lip. “Yeah.”

In hindsight, he’ll wonder if it’s weird that they didn’t kiss first. Isn’t that supposed to be first in the natural progression of things? For now though he’s more concerned with the way Yukhei eyes his dick, half-hard and resting against his thigh. “Damn, your dick is nice,” Yukhei sighs, taking Mark’s length in hand and giving a few experimental strokes. He leans in to trail kisses along Mark’s stomach, grinning when his muscles twitch and jump. “Ticklish?”

Mark gives a breathless giggle, willing himself to calm down. “You have no idea.”

They laugh together, and fuck, that’s what Mark needed. He feels himself start to relax in earnest, body sinking into the couch and toes wriggling against the carpet as Yukhei works him to full hardness. Mark lets himself touch and explore, fingers sliding along the curve of Yukhei’s cheekbones, palms resting on his shoulders before moving to squeeze the muscles along his arm. It feels...right. Comfortable. 

“Shit,” he breathes, eyes wide. “I think I’m for real gay.”

Yukhei laughs, a soft gust of breath over Mark’s skin that makes him shiver and moan. “See? Blow jobs can solve any problem.” He trains his big brown eyes on Mark's face, leaning in to lick teasingly at the head. It’s just the barest flutter of pressure, but it has Mark’s heart speeding up in his chest. He bites down hard on his bottom lip, trying to keep quiet as he watches Yukhei get to work.

It starts slow, almost cautious. Yukhei seems happy to take his time. He laves his tongue over the tip of Mark’s length a few times before swirling it around the head, never once looking away from Mark’s face. His hands...his hands are so fucking _big_. When he wraps one around the base it almost covers Mark’s entire shaft, which would be a little emasculating if it weren’t so hot.

“God, Mark, look at you,” Yukhei sighs, pressing sloppy kisses along the length. “Do you have any idea how cute you are? Shit.”

Mark feels his face go pink, hands rushing to hide his burning cheeks. “Shut it,” he mutters, peeking from behind his fingers. The more Yukhei talks the more this feels like...something. Something more than sex, something that’s burrowing deep into his chest and taking root. He’s a little bit afraid to give it a name, but the more Yukhei touches him the less worried he feels.

Yukhei just smiles up at him, sort of dopey and fond. “Nope. You’re adorable and really fucking sexy and I’m never going to stop telling you.” He shoots Mark a cheeky wink before finally taking his length past those thick, soft lips, all the way to the base. 

Mark lets out a completely unsexy noise that sounds a bit too much like a yelp, hands flying to Yukhei’s hair. “Hoooly shit Yukhei.” Mark isn’t some blushing virgin, he’s had a few awkward, fumbling interactions with girls that were...fine. They were totally fine. But this is next level. Yukhei has barely even begun and Mark is whining, curling in on himself as Yukhei hums and bobs lazily over his lap. Meanwhile those way-too-big hands are spreading out over Mark’s thighs, and Mark is a little overwhelmed by how small they make his legs look in comparison.

“F-fuck Yukhei, feels so good,” he mumbles, licking his lips before forcing himself to draw a shaking breath. “I like...shit, it’s never…”

Yukhei pulls off, lips making an obscenely wet sound as the head of Mark’s cock slips from between his lips. “You’re thinking about it too much. Stop comparing it to other things and just feel it, yeah? Enjoy it.”

Mark can only nod, eyes wide as he gets sucked into the gravitational pull of Yukhei’s eyes. They’re so dark but still so bright, sparkling even through his lust. He wants to see the rest of Yukhei, wants to feel him, explore like he’s always been afraid to when he was with girls. “Can we...can we try something else?”

“What do you want to try?” Yukhei asks, leaning in to lick the length of the shaft, collecting the precome beading at the tip. His head tilts a bit to the side to signify that he’s listening, though he makes no real move to stop.

It’s getting hard to think, even harder to speak, but now that Mark has figured out what he wants he can’t just let it go. “I want to. Fuck! I want to see you! All of you,” he pleads. “C-can you...can we…”

Yukhei pulls off again, considering him. “You’re sure that’s not too fast?”

“I really want to see your dick,” Mark wheezes in response, pushing his glasses up where they’ve slipped down the bridge of his nose.

Yukhei laughs softly, standing and pulling his tank top over his head. He casts it aside, immediately giving Mark access to his tan, toned chest, miles of golden smooth skin that has Mark’s mouth hanging open. Yukhei grins, shoving his thumbs against the waistband of his basketball shorts and snapping it against his skin. “Well? You going to stay all bundled up while I give you a free show?”

Mark scrambles into action, whipping his hoodie off and knocking his glasses askew in the process. It takes him a moment to extricate himself, but soon he’s shirtless and panting. He figures he’s pretty much as exposed as he can be with his dick hanging out, so it’s no big deal to push his jeans the rest of the way down his legs and kick them off. He fixes his glasses, running a shaking hand through his mess of blond hair. “Okay, shorts. Off.”

“You’re a lot more bossy than I thought you’d be,” Yukhei teases, pushing his shorts down muscular thighs. He steps out of them, and suddenly Mark is hit with the image of Wong Yukhei in all his naked glory, body slim and firm and dick overwhelmingly beautiful as it hangs between his thighs. It’s ridiculous, he looks like some sort of god or something. “Well?”

Mark sort of can’t speak, too busy drinking it all in. Instead he pats the couch next to him, eyes wide and Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. Yukhei sits without teasing him, which is a blessing that will never be forgotten. Mark wastes no time in scrambling onto his lap, licking his lips when he notices their faces are barely inches apart. “Is this okay?” he manages to ask without stammering, dick leaking another drop of precome as it twitches towards his stomach.

For his part, Yukhei seems a little stunned by the turn of events. “I didn’t think…”

Mark’s heart is pounding in his ears. “What?”

“I don’t know,” he continues, laughing a bit awkwardly. “I didn’t think you’d be into sitting on my lap like this.”

It’s an innocent enough observation, but it still has Mark trembling as Yukhei’s hands settle on his hips. “I like…” He stops, takes a breath, forces himself to continue. “I like that you’re bigger than me,” he manages, voice thin and broken as the words fall from his lips. “I want you to make me feel small.”

He’s worried that it might be too much way too fast, but suddenly he’s being yanked forward into a bruising kiss that knocks all the air out of his lungs. His hands fly up to brace against Yukhei’s chest, eyes wide, but it only takes a moment of Yukhei’s mouth on his own for him to moan and relax into it. Yeah, blow jobs are awesome, but this is what he was looking for. This is the confirmation he needed. This is also not how things are supposed to go when your bro is just helping you figure yourself out, but Mark can’t be bothered to care as Yukhei licks into his mouth and tangles their tongues together. 

Tired of being passive, Mark slides his hands down Yukhei’s chest with a hungry sort of curiosity. His fingers glide over firm muscles and smooth skin, reveling in the way Yukhei gasps and twitches at the contact, pulling back to watch Mark with hungry eyes. It feels incredible. Not just Yukhei’s body, but the way Mark can make him feel just as good, can earn the same reactions he’d been teasing from Mark.

“Mark. Marky. Before we...I have to tell you something, man.” 

Mark looks up, alarmed to see a look of panic on Yukhei’s face. He pulls his hands back, tilting his head curiously. “What is it? Are you okay? We can stop if you need to.”

Yukhei shakes his head firmly, lips pressed tight together. “No, fuck no. I mean, I don’t want to stop. But you might want to, because I’m a shitty person.”

Well that makes no sense. Yukhei is the farthest thing Mark has ever met from being a shitty person. He’s sort of Mark’s favourite person, hence the sex dream and the intense crush he’s been stressing over ever since he came to the Realization—capitalized in his head for dramatic emphasis. Honestly, he really likes Yukhei. A lot.

“Nothing you can say will make me think you’re a shitty person,” he pants, bringing his hands up to cup Yukhei’s face. It’s tender, but it feels right. “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“I feel like I’m taking advantage of you,” Yukhei blurts, a look of guilt twisting his handsome features. “Because...fuck Mark, I’ve liked you for a long time, and now I feel like this is me using your gay crisis to get in your pants, and I don’t want it to be like that. I want you to be with me because you like me, not because you’re experimenting to see if you like guys.”

Mark pauses. Stares. Yukhei’s words rattle around his brain like it’s an echo chamber, repeating again and again, louder and softer and higher and lower and over and over until he feels like he might go cross-eyed. “You...like me?”

“So much,” Yukhei says miserably. “Like...so much, man.”

There’s probably some speech Mark needs to make, some deep, soulful words that he should recite to put Yukhei at ease. Instead he grins, shrugs, and responds with a simple, “I like you too.” It’s such a departure from how they started this, the positions they were in a few days ago when Yukhei found him freaking out at the kitchen table. There’s no script for this, no set of instructions on how to behave when things change this drastically this fast, so all Mark can do is hold on for dear life and do his god damn best.

Yukhei’s eyes go wide, mouth opening and closing like he’s searching for words but can’t find them. It’s hilarious. Mark can’t help but laugh, leaning in to kiss him. “Like. The dream I had was about you, bro. This wasn’t some random gay crisis. It was a Yukhei crisis.”

“Mark...Lee. Mark fucking Lee,” Yukhei breathes, eyes still the size of dinner plates. “I was freaking out thinking I was taking advantage of you. Like. I’ve wanted you so bad for so long, you have no idea.”

Mark shrugs, leaning in to trail kisses along Yukhei’s jaw. He licks gently along his pulse, nibbling the thin skin down the side of his neck before bringing his lips up to brush over the shell of his ear. “Well now you have me, what are you going to do about it?” 

He’s aiming for sexy, and it must work because suddenly he’s flipped around, sprawled on his back on the couch with all six feet of Wong Yukhei pressing down on him. Mark gasps as their dicks brush together, squirming and thrusting up with a desperate sort of whine that is completely and utterly embarrassing.

“Hush, I’ve got you,” Yukhei whispers, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He thrusts slowly against Mark as he sucks at his bottom lip, nipping gently and then much harder, smirking when Mark chokes out a small noise. “Fuck. I’ve wanted this for so long man, you have no idea.”

“I think I have too, I just didn’t know it until I had a wet dream about you,” Mark groans, eyes heavy lidded. “Fuck, Yukhei…”

Yukhei grins, a wicked look that has Mark squirming and panting. “You said you like feeling small, yeah?” He settles his weight more firmly on top of Mark, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. “How’s this?”

“Homygod,” Mark gasps, biting hard at his bottom lip. He is well and truly pinned, Yukhei’s body keeping him firmly in place no matter how he tries to move around. “S’good, it’s so good, oh my god…”

“Good,” Yukhei breathes. He starts to roll his hips again, a slow, lazy pace, conscious of the fact that the only thing they have to ease the way is the precome dripping between them and the bit of sweat collecting on their skin. “Mark fucking Lee,” he sighs again, leaning down to kiss Mark softly, a precious thing that makes Mark’s heart flutter in his chest. “You have...you have no idea…”

“I totally do,” Mark groans, hands gripping Yukhei’s biceps. His nails dig into his own palms, leaving little crescent moons that he’ll wonder at later. “I do Yukhei, I fucking do. O-oh my god!”

The air around them is hot and sticky and Mark is gasping for breath, slinging a leg around Yukhei’s hip and grinding harder against him. The more they sweat, the more they leak, the easier it is to rub against him with abandon. He feels himself getting closer to the edge, eyes fluttering shut as his head falls back, nails scrabbling at Yukhei’s skin.

“I’m close,” he says in a voice that is totally, one-hundred percent not a sob thank you so much. Everything feels so good, Yukhei is so firm and heavy on top of him, his cock aching every time their lengths brush together. “Y-Yukhei,” he hiccups, trembling. “I’m gonna fucking come!”

Yukhei leans down, dragging his teeth along Mark’s neck before biting firmly at his smooth skin. He works on sucking a hickey at the curve where his neck meets his shoulder, not letting up until Mark is left with a bruise that will last for days. “Come on Mark,” he begs, humping down against him desperately. “Come on baby, let go for me, mess me the fuck up.”

Mark has no idea why, but hearing Yukhei call him “baby” pushes him over the edge. He gasps and whines, hips losing their rhythm as he spills between them, the slide suddenly so much easier as Yukhei thrusts through the mess of come smeared between them. Apparently that sticky mess does it for Yukhei, because he curls in on himself and moans, shooting onto Mark’s stomach as he bites down once more on his neck.

As soon as he’s done Yukhei immediately flops down, a soft “oomph” being forced from Mark’s lungs as the air is knocked from him. He trembles as he brings a hand up to pet Yukhei’s hair, trying to cling to this soft, delicate peace between them, hoping that once their bodies have cooled this won’t turn out to be another wild dream. Because this...this is what he was looking for. Not a quick fuck on the couch, but Yukhei laying in his arms, soft and gentle and _his_.

“Mark?” Yukhei’s lips move against his shoulder, barely an inch from the bruise he’d bitten into Mark’s skin. 

It tickles, and Mark can’t help but shiver even as anxiety claws its way into his heart. “Mm?”

Yukhei looks up, and there’s a wide, affectionate grin on his face that makes that anxiety fuck off for the hills. He leans in, stealing a quick kiss before saying, “I definitely think you might be into guys.”

Mark laughs, pressing their foreheads together. The moment is sweet, so much more tender and soft than he imagined sex with Yukhei would be. He sighs as Yukhei kisses him again and again, the soft background music of the game he’s got paused filling the room as they catch their breath and consider cleaning up.

“Yeah,” he says, totally at peace as he finds the answer he’s been looking for. “Yeah, I think I might be.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this prompt and the opportunity to write LuMark being cute bros I had to jump at the chance! Thanks to salda for the amazing prompt <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/alleywhomst)


End file.
